A broken Labyrinth
by ladykathryn
Summary: Jareth asks Sarah for help, Sarah stuggles to repair the once lush Labyrinth
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
It was Sarah's 21st birthday. Unfortunately for Sarah it was not a happy- one. Many things had happened to Sarah since she completed the labyrinth; she graduated high school and just recently graduated from college and now this. Her family had been in a car accident, everyone she knew and loved was gone and there was no way to bring them back. The house was too quiet for her as she walked through it, looking at pictures of her father, her stepmother, and Toby.  
  
Sarah turned the knob to her old room; she slowly pushed opened the door, then fainted.  
  
Jareth looked down at Sarah, lifted her placed her on her bed. "I think that went rather well don't you?"  
  
"I don't think she was expecting you." A small gruff voice replied.  
  
"That is obvious Hog brain." Jareth stated a little annoyed,  
  
"It's Hoggle!" The dwarf replied automatically.  
  
Sarah's eyes started to flutter.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to her," Hoggle stated kind of sheepishly.  
  
"Hmm," Jareth considered, "Maybe your right."  
  
"Sarah, are you alright?" His voice seemed concerned.  
  
"Hoggle, I don't understand," She murmured.  
  
"We were waiting for you." Jareth replied quickly.  
  
Sarah sat straight up, "Jareth!!!"  
  
"Sarah, I am going to say this and say this quickly, we need your help"  
  
"You need my help, why do you need my help?"  
  
Jareth continued, "There has been a strange occurrence in the Labyrinth. Everything has changed, it has detracted, beyond recognition."  
  
"Why can't you fix it?" She asked.  
  
"Do you think I haven't tried?" He said almost angrily then realized it, "I do not know why I can not fix it. Sarah I am not telling your I am asking you."  
  
Sarah blinked trying to take everything in. To her she thought the Labyrinth might have been nothing more then a strange dream. At least that's what she told herself. She considered the matter for a moment. "Alright Jareth, I'll go with you."  
  
Jareth conjured a crystal and soon the 3 of them vanished from the room. 


	2. Sad Discoveries and Healing

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers for their support. I would also like to say that I am attempting to make this original, there are a lot of stories similar to this but hopefully this section will be different.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
Sarah blinked then opened her eyes, she held back a gasp. She could not believe what she was seeing. The labyrinth was dead, there was no life or magic to it. The grass beneath her was dead, there flowers had dried and withered.  
  
"How long has it been like this?" She asked sadly.  
  
"A week, maybe a little more. It was very quick and rapid. I have been researching trying to find a possible solution only to come up with nothing." Jareth said at once not quite grasping it himself. "I do not pretend to understand why this has all happened, the labyrinth leaves on dreams and fantasies its almost,"  
  
"As if someone stopped dreaming." She sighed sadly.  
  
"Yes, that's how it seems."  
  
"Then it makes since." She looked sad. Jareth looked at her questioningly, "Jareth my family died a little over a week ago, everything I wanted for my life has suddenly changed, I do not know if I have anything left to believe in." There were tears in her eyes at this statement.  
  
Hoggle reached up and took Sarah's hand. Then he noticed something the ground directly beneath her had come back to life, the flowers had petals on them, the grass once again green. "Sarah look," he pointed.  
  
Sarah looked down at her feet, and then took a step forward and watched the ground beneath her instantly change. Jareth seemed surprise as well. She took another step and another, watching the ground change coming back to life.  
  
"How is this possible?" Sarah asked surprised.  
  
"Sarah do you not remember?" Jareth replied. Sarah only shook her head. "I gave you certain powers, powers that connected you to the labyrinth, if its true that the labyrinth fell because of your sudden sadness then it is also true that any dream you have no matter how small will bring it back to life." Jareth felt relieved that everything was finally starting to make since and that she could return the labyrinth back to its former glory.  
  
Sarah considered this. Slowly walking towards the doors watching the ground slowly come back to life. She turned looking at both Jareth and Hoggle both looking relieved. "Alright, I guess I need to figure out what still want in my life, what I still hope for, what I still dream about." Jareth nodded. "It might take awhile, until then maybe I should re-travel the Labyrinth." She looked at both of them as if asking for support.  
  
"I will go with you Sarah." Hoggle said looking at her happily.  
  
"As will I, any assistance you require." Jareth stated.  
  
Sarah smiled. The three of them walked slowly up to the wooden doors that led to the entrance of the labyrinth. The doors were crumbly and deteriorated. Sarah touched them both gently and watched them heal instantly becoming strong and whole once again. Sarah turned and faced right, walking slowly along pulling her hands across the gray walls letting them heal at her touch.  
  
The day was too quickly coming to an end. Hoggle kept by her side and made sure nothing was forgotten. Jareth walked in front of her removing the branches, trees, and rocks that might get in her way. Sarah almost felt it was a lost cause then she saw him.  
  
"Alo," a little and very strained voice said.  
  
Sarah turned to the worm; his hair had grayed and lay flat on his head. He seemed to have become old and weak. Sarah simply stroked him and watched, as he slowly seemed to get better. It was if someone turned on the fountain of youth. The bright hair came back and spiked all over.  
  
Sarah instinctively walked to the gap in the wall, which was now very noticeable. Touching and allowing it to regain its illusion. Sarah instinctively started to walk to the right.  
  
"Sarah wait." Jareth said, "The other way leads directly to the castle."  
  
"Oh really, you mean all this time I could have taken an easier route." She was a little agitated.  
  
"Yes you could have." Jareth had an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Well what do you think is best, I already exhausted and we have only fixed so little."  
  
"I am not sure," Jareth stated hesitantly. "Hoggle what do you suggest?"  
  
"How about we rest until sunrise, then decide tomorrow." He downcast his eyes.  
  
Sarah slumped to the ground. "Yes we should I am so tired."  
  
Jareth paced for a while then sat down on the opposite wall of Sarah and Hoggle.  
  
Sarah fell asleep easily, Hoggle and Jareth did not. Both men were worried about Sarah. Eventually they let sleep take them. 


	3. Dreams and Surprises

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it and it motivates me to keep going with this story. Any suggestions are welcome as well. I will also try much harder to read a few times before submitting because I notice lots of little mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
::::Sarah felt her heart racing yet she was confused as to why. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Ah my lady, it is time." Sarah turned and smiled at the fox. "My lady you are as beautiful as the sunrise."  
  
"Thank you Sir Didimus." Sarah reached out her hand and allowed the fox to escort her out of the room.  
  
Sarah's breath caught in her chest. She passed through an archway through a foyer and into another room. The room was lavishly decorated with flowers and ribbons. All the people in the room stood and murmured as she walked towards them. Her eyes were however only focused on one person in the room. He smiled as she walked toward him. His eyes held complete happiness; Sarah could not recall when Jareth had ever looked so happy.:::::  
  
The warmth of the sun hit Sarah's face awakening her. It took her a moment to realize that she had only been dreaming, it had seemed so real. She stretched and adjusted. Then she gasped. All around her the labyrinth seemed to instantly be fixed. She could see far down both ends and not see any disrepair.  
  
Sarah stood and walked around a bit, then walked into the divided opening just past the opening on the left were some hedges, Sarah sighed when she noticed they were still gray, weathered and dying.  
  
"Sarah is everything alright?" Hoggle's voice called after her. She went back to her small group.  
  
"No Hoggle, still so much needs to be done." She was still confused as to why so much had repaired instantly. Jareth walked up the path towards them.  
  
"I found some fruit, I thought you might want to eat." He handed her an apple and some grapes. He then gave some to Hoggle and sat down and ate as well.  
  
Sarah ate the apple then she asked, "You found this?"  
  
"Yes I was quite pleased. It means the labyrinth is healing." He said relieved.  
  
"But there are still parts that need to be healed. I do not understand why some things have healed and other things have not."  
  
"I am not sure I can explain myself. Have you in anyway regained hope, or had a dream maybe. Remember the labyrinth not only thrives on our dreams, but helps us to realize what they are."  
  
Sarah pondered she remembered dreaming but now she could not remember what the dream was.  
  
"What is wrong?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"I don't remember what I dreamt about." She said sadly.  
  
"It's alright Sarah" Hoggle said reassuringly and held her hand.  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah asked. Jareth looked up at her he allowed a small smile. "Why are you being so kind to me?"  
  
Jareth chuckled. "I have no reason not to be Sarah. You have matured and changed since our last meeting. You always imagined me to be cold and cruel and sometimes I can be as most people can be. I needed your help Sarah, I am very sure I would have not received it if I was unkind to you."  
  
Sarah smiled then realized yes she was the one to misjudge him. "Thank you Jareth for everything."  
  
"It is I who should thank you. You have already started to heal the labyrinth again. We should start soon, even though the left passage is quicker it will still be another day before we reach the goblin city."  
  
"Another day?" Sarah seemed surprise after all she was able to do the other path in much less time.  
  
"Unfortunately, but we will be able to avoid the bog and the fiery forest."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Alright then."  
  
Jareth stood offered to help Sarah. Then the three of them walked to the left of the division of the path. 


	4. The Path to Goblin City

A/N: First I am sorry for the delay in updating, I have had a small case of writers block. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
The path lay before them, broken and untidy. The hedges were dry, tangled, and lifeless. Sarah's hands were becoming cut, and bloody but she continued walking slowly touching the hedges and watching them magically coming to life. Jareth led the way carefully making sure to take them on the quickest route to the castle. Jareth hoped that information in the book was correct.  
  
Jareth had not yet told Sarah that he knew she would be able to save the labyrinth. He did not tell her that he found a book that said the Labyrinth would bond to the person who could conquer it. There were many things he did not tell her. Jareth was not sure if he was prepared to tell her that she must stay in the labyrinth for its continual survival. He also could not bear it if he had to tell her that they would have to marry once the reached the castle. Unfortunately the only thing Jareth did not know is what it would take to heal the entire labyrinth.  
  
Jareth's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sarah groan loudly as she fell. He walked toward her. "What happened?"  
  
Sarah tried to stand but found she couldn't. "My foot caught in this hole, I think its broken." She was wincing in pain.  
  
Jareth knelt down besides looking at her foot. Then without saying a word took off his gloves and cupped her foot with his hands. The warmth spread through her foot and suddenly the pain was gone. She looked up to him unable to speak for a moment, she was not sure what she saw in his eyes and for the moment it confused her. "Thank you." She finally muttered.  
  
He offered her a hand and helped her to stand, she used him for support for a moment while she regained her balance. "You should be able to walk in another moment."  
  
She simply nodded, then felt the strength in her leg get back. Sarah noticed that he had not put his gloves back on and was feeling for the first time the warmth of his hands. She carefully pulled away. "Thank you, ill be alright now."  
  
Hoggle very carefully searched for any more holes in the path, watching carefully for Sarah.  
  
As Sarah brushed the hedges she noticed something, not only were her hands no longer scratched and wounded but they were remaining so. Then she realized that Jareth had touched her hands after healing her foot.  
  
There was still so much about Jareth that was confusing her. He was no longer arrogant, or cruel. But then neither was she, did he change because of her or did her outlook help her to see him differently. Sarah was not sure but she liked the change.  
  
Finally the group reached the gate of the goblin city which no longer shut entirely. Sarah looked back at the hedge maze, and noticed not only the area that she touched healed, but all the surrounding areas did as well.  
  
They walked through the gates, the houses were all in disrepair, and many destroyed. It looked as if a great battle had taken place but none had.  
  
Sarah touched one house and watched it fully rebuild itself before her.  
  
Jareth noticed she was beginning to tire. "Maybe we should retire for the evening?" Sarah nodded. They walked into the repaired house. Jareth looked through the cabinets and found some various roots. "I will return in a moment." He came back carrying some water; he started a fire then placed the pot of roots on the fire.  
  
"This probably will not taste very good." He stated "But at least it is something to eat."  
  
Sarah ate slowly it was not to bad it reminded her of potatoes and parsnips. Hoggle ate his food quickly. Jareth hardly touched the food but ate some. Jareth then walked throughout the house, he came back into the room with some blankets. "It will be easier to only have one fire to attend to." He stated.  
  
Sarah accepted the blanket curled up on the floor and drifted to sleep. 


	5. another dream and a mishap

A/N: I guess writers block is over, not only have I got the next 5 chapters planned, I have also wrote some of them. So here is the next installment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabbitants  
  
::::: Sarah stretched, looking out at the vast maze below her. She smiled it was now as enchanting and magical as it always had been. Sarah felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Can you not sleep love?" He said softly, gently stroking her hair with his fingers.  
  
She leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her. "Just restless I guess."  
  
He rocked her side to side, holding her tight. "Well that's to be expected." He rubbed her stomach and felt the life inside give a kick.  
  
She simply smiled. He trailed kisses down her neck, caressing her. She turned to face him meeting his mismatched eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing his face close to her. He took her mouth with his, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.  
  
Sarah felt him slowly turn her so her back was facing the room, and being led back to their bed. Their lips had not left one another's. He gently pushed her onto the bed, placing his weight to the side of her. She looked up in his eyes and murmured his name::::::  
  
Jareth turned his head at the sound of his name, but then was surprised to see that she was sleeping. He was sure she had said his name or maybe he was imagining it. He sat still deciding not to awake her, slowly watching the sunrise.  
  
He walked out of the house for a moment and was in awe, everything was repaired. She must have been dreaming again. He noticed some pears growing on a nearby tree and picked them.  
  
He brought the fruit back to the house and entered as quietly as possible but accidentally stepped on Hoggle.  
  
"Watch where you going." He said in a grumbled voice.  
  
Sarah awoke after that and she looked a little confused. Jareth handed her a pear, she gazed into his eyes questioningly.  
  
"Did you not sleep well?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, but I had this dream, it seemed so real, I guess I am a little disoriented." She swallowed hard in her mind she was thinking: "Oh please don't ask me what the dream was about.":  
  
Jareth smiled wondered if to ask her about it, but then thought he shouldn't. "I am sure you will be fine once you have something to eat. It is good your dreaming though, the entire Goblin City has been repaired."  
  
Sarah jumped looked out the window and smiled, yes the goblin city was restored today they would go straight to the castle.  
  
"Sarah, Jareth I have a favor to ask."  
  
"What is it?" Jareth replied quickly.  
  
"Well sire now that the goblin city is repaired I would like to return to my home, attend to Annabel."  
  
"Annabel?" Sarah interjected.  
  
Hoggle had an embarrassed look on his face. "Yes my wife, we were married two years ago"  
  
"Hoggle that's wonderful! Sarah exclaimed hugging him.  
  
"Well may I leave then?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"Yes as long as Sarah agrees." He said simply.  
  
Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "Goodbye Hoggle. I'll miss you."  
  
"Sarah, I live near the edge of the castle you will see me again."  
  
"I'll make sure I do that before I return home." She smiled  
  
"You haven't told her?" Hoggle glared at Jareth.  
  
Jareth only groaned, Sarah looked at both of them questioningly.  
  
"Hogwart!" Jareth finally said.  
  
"That's Hoggle." He said in reply.  
  
"I promise to tell Sarah everything, it will be best if we get to the castle as soon as possible, there are many things to do before tomorrow."  
  
Hoggle left reluctantly, he really wanted to see Sarah's reaction to the news.  
  
"Sarah we do not have much time it is best I tell you everything on the way to the castle."  
  
Sarah only nodded and followed Jareth down the center of Goblin City. 


	6. Jareth's Confession

A/N: I would like to thank Silver Space for being a great reviewer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
"It's better if I say this all at once." He said as the walked towards the castle.  
  
"Alright then." She said with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Well when the Labyrinth fell into disrepair and I could not fix it I looked through my books to see if I could find something, anything to help." Sarah nodded. "I found an old book, one older than I. It is a book of rules that must be followed for the Labyrinth and the underground to survive. It is also a book of very old magic. One of the rules is that if anyone is wished away the wisher has a chance to redeem themselves. You were the only one to succeed."  
  
Sarah looked shocked. "No one else has ever solved it?"  
  
"No, no one ever has. That is why the Labyrinth choose to bond with you." Jareth took a deep breath the next part would not be so easy. "You see Sarah I knew that you would be able to fix the problem, I was not sure how, but I knew because it is written. But as I mentioned before there are some rules that must be followed."  
  
Sarah was trying to comprehend everything "What do you mean you knew? And there's a book, I want to see that."  
  
"Yes I knew, and of course I expected you would want to see it. Sarah there are other things you must know."  
  
"Such as." Her patience was wearing thin and it was beginning to show.  
  
"You must stay here Sarah, you cannot return home. If you do, all that you have done will be destroyed again."  
  
Sarah shuddered, to have to live the rest of her life in the underground was defiantly not her plan but she thought for awhile she no longer had her family, the above ground no longer held a place for her. "Would I ever be able to go above ground?"  
  
"Yes, but it will be more like I am, only visiting for moments." He was prepared for the worse.  
  
"This is to much at once Jareth," She stopped for a moment. Her life was not hers anymore. She wasn't sure to be angry or sad.  
  
"I know and unfortunately there is one other thing you must do, I am sorry, we must do tomorrow at sunrise."  
  
"We?" Sarah looked at him.  
  
"Yes, we must marry tomorrow." He said quickly.  
  
"I have to do what?" Sarah almost shouted. Her life was defiantly not her own. Sarah was very quiet for a long time trying to decide how to react to the situation.  
  
Finally, Jareth broke the silence. "I am sorry Sarah, hopefully we can find something in that book that will allow you to return home. Please do not make any decisions until then."  
  
Sarah nodded, she couldn't think enough to make a decision now, and she was not sure how powerful the magic was or how binding the rules were. She would have to find that out before she made any decision.  
  
They quietly walked up the steps to the castle. Jareth immediately showed her to the library. They both sat down looking through the book. Sarah found a passage that troubled her.  
  
"Jareth it states that if I choose to deny you, you would.." She couldn't finish. The thought of her being responsible for his death, she would never forgive herself.  
  
"Yes." Jareth said softly, "I know." He looked at her for a moment.  
  
She couldn't say anything, and then she looked through the book more. Trying hard to find anything that made since to the laws but could not. Finally she looked up. "Jareth, I know that we have not been on the best terms. I can't imagine this will be easy for you either. But I will marry you." She swallowed hard. She had made her decision, no matter that she didn't think she loved him, or that she was angry because he did not tell her the truth. She couldn't see any way out of it. She had to stay and she had to marry Jareth.  
  
Jareth nodded and seemed relieved. "Let me show you to your room Sarah, I will have a seamstress come and fit you immediately." He took her hand and led her down the several halls. Sarah was very sure she would get lost at least once. "My chambers are up those stairs, the throne room is through those doors and to the left. If you need anything go to the throne room first, I may be in the library."  
  
Jareth summoned a goblin guard said a few words, the goblin scurried along the hall. A few moments later a lady appeared. "Ah, Sarah this is Miranda, one of the finest magical seamstresses in the underground."  
  
Miranda curtseyed "My lady."  
  
"Miranda, Sarah will need a bridal gown for tomorrow, as well as a wardrobe" Jareth said quickly. Miranda nodded. "Then I shall take my leave, there are many things that need to be done."  
  
Jareth walked down the hall and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
"Come my lady." Miranda gestured.  
  
Sarah couldn't say anything she just was in shock. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't not yet anyway not in front of a complete stranger. Sarah opened the doors to the room, and took a deep breath. The room was more beautiful then she could ever imagine.  
  
She sighed, so this was to be her room, maybe things would not be so bad. Miranda worked quickly taking measurements and considering colors.  
  
"My lady, I will have an evening dress for you in a few moments, and your gown by tomorrow, then Ill have some more dresses for you prepared. Let me show you your bath."  
  
Sarah once again was in awe of the simple beauty. The tub magically filled with perfume and water. Sarah undressed and slipped into the water. Letting her body release the tension and started to cry.  
  
After awhile she stepped from the tub and watched the water magically disappear and the tub clean itself. She found a robe and wrapped her self in it.  
  
On her bed a deep emerald velvet dress was placed. It was simple yet pretty. It reminded Sarah of something that Guinevere would have worn. She brushed her hair and looked at her reflection. The dress fit perfectly, and complemented her hair and eyes.  
  
Sarah walked out of the room. A goblin escorted her the dining room. Jareth stood as she entered the room. He pulled a chair out for her, she quietly sat down.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Sarah shook her head; he could tell she had been crying. "Sarah, you have my word that I will never do anything to harm you." Sarah only nodded.  
  
In some ways Jareth was relieved he knew the law; he would be executed if she refused him and she would be forced to marry another of the courts choice. He was also deeply saddened, deep down he loved Sarah yet but to admit it to himself let alone her was something he would not consider.  
  
They both finished their dinner quietly. Sarah only picking at the meal. "Do you need an escort to your room?" Jareth said.  
  
Sarah thought for a moment, "Yes, I'm afraid I did not pay attention on the way here."  
  
Jareth offered her his hand and walked her through the corridors. "I have had the book brought to your room. I am hoping you can find a passage that will cure the remaining labyrinth without you having to go there. However I am assuming that will be a difficult task, so each day I will take you to a part of the Labyrinth and we will return to the castle." Sarah nodded, the door to her room closed and Jareth stood for a moment before he quietly walked away. 


	7. Weddings, Fairy's and discoveries

Sarah looked at the wardrobe that had been set out for her. Most of her dresses were simple yet elegant. Some like the dress she had on only in a different color and slightly different style. There was also a poets blouse and some pants. Then Sarah saw it. She couldn't believe something so intricate existed. The bodice of the dress was beaded in a pattern that made it seem like lace. The sleeves were sheer and loose. The dress had a high empire waste and the bottom seemed to be made of silk. She carefully hung the dress in the armoire and sat on her bed.  
  
She opened the book; she figured the best place to start was the beginning carefully thumbing through each page. Sarah grew weary and decided it was best to get some sleep. She carefully marked her page, placed the book on the end table, found a nightdress, changed and crawled under the covers of the bed.  
  
::: Sarah awoke, but did not move for a moment she wanted to be in the bed just a moment longer. She felt something or someone stirring beside her. She turned.  
  
"I did not mean to wake you." He said softly.  
  
She smiled at him, "I was already awake."  
  
He touched her cheek with his hand, the stroke her neck pulling her close to him. "I love you Sarah." He whispered before kissing her.  
  
"I love you, Jareth," she murmured into his mouth deepening the kiss.::::  
  
Sarah felt a hand on her. "My lady," a small voice said. A young fae was standing above her. Sarah adjusted her eyes. "My lady, you must dress the wedding will begin as soon as you are ready."  
  
Sarah nodded; the one thing she did not understand is why the wedding was happening so quickly. However she knew her duty, and now she knew her heart. Sarah took a deep breath, she had realized her dreams, she loved him, why couldn't she have realized this sooner she wondered.  
  
Sarah dressed quickly, she truly felt a queen in the dress. The young fae quickly led her to a large room. Only Jareth and a few others she did not recognize stood in the room. She smiled at Jareth to let him know everything was all right.  
  
She stood beside him both looking at the man in front of them.  
  
"Jareth, King of Goblins and the Underground." The man said. "Is this the woman whom you have spoke of?"  
  
"Yes, your eminence. It is Sarah."  
  
"Sarah, I am the high keeper of laws for the underground. I am called Enkil. Her ladyship Akasha is the high keeper of magic. We are here to uphold destiny." Enkil said ominously spoke. Sarah is it true that you conquered the Labyrinth 7 years ago?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sarah, have you willingly returned to help fix the Labyrinth and save it from destruction?"  
  
"Yes I have"  
  
"Very good. Sarah old laws state that if the Labyrinth should fall then the one who fixes it will be forever bound to it. It is also law that you were required to marry within 5 days of returning to the Labyrinth."  
  
Sarah breathed, that would explain the why everything was happening so quickly.  
  
"Sarah, do you willing marry Jareth the King of Goblins and the underground?"  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth and smiled. "Yes I do."  
  
"Jareth, King of the Goblins. Do you willing accept this woman as your wife?"  
  
"Yes" He said looking at Sarah strangely.  
  
"Then by law and by magic you are bound for eternity, Jareth give her the crest."  
  
Jareth slipped a half moon pendent over her neck.  
  
"Sarah not only is this necklace the sign of your marriage, it also has made you immortal. Rule in peace and love." "Jareth, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Jareth leaned and gave Sarah a quick kiss on the cheek. Akasha kissed them both, then Enkil. The both then vanished quickly.  
  
"In time you will be able to do that as well." Jareth explained. "Thank you Sarah, for everything."  
  
"Jareth, I dreamt again, I would like to go to the furthest point of the Labyrinth to see how much damage still remains.  
  
"Of course, maybe you should change, ill meet you in the throne room. By the way you look very beautiful." He led her to her room. "I'll return momentarily," he said then vanished.  
  
She quickly changed into the poets blouse and pants, carefully hanging the dress. She exited the room and saw Jareth standing and waiting for her. He simply drew a crystal and they vanished.  
  
Sarah did not recognize the area they were in. She looked around and could only see dried vines and bushes.  
  
"This is where the fairies used to live." Jareth replied.  
  
Sarah carefully walked through; every flower imaginable suddenly bloomed and came to life. The air was fragranced. She wasn't even touching the flowers as they came to life. She walked through, what seemed to be endless fields. Then she heard songs and laughter, she knew the fairies had returned.  
  
"Your power is increasing Sarah, soon all you will have to do is wish it to be fixed and it will. Let us return to castle." She nodded took his hand and they returned.  
  
"Is there anything you require Sarah?" He asked. She shook her head. She grabbed the book from the room and walked to the Library with Jareth.  
  
Occasionally she would look up from the book and notice Jareth, going through a pile of papers, making grumbling noises and then signing one or two things. "Unfortunately, Sarah once we have figured out how to fix the remaining part of the labyrinth I will have to instruct you in the laws and diplomacy of the underground. I am afraid it won't be pleasant." He said more to himself then to her.  
  
Sarah looked up but didn't reply and went back to reading. Then a passage hit Sarah surprisingly. "Jareth!" She yelled rather suddenly.  
  
"Sarah, whatever is the matter?" He said surprised at her sudden outburst.  
  
"What is the matter, what is the matter?" She started crying. "You have not told me the truth from day one. You knew I could heal the labyrinth, yet you did not tell me you could as well."  
  
"I tried Sarah, it didn't respond." He tried to explain.  
  
"Because you didn't realize your dream, Jareth. And now, and now" She tried to get out she was crying. "I am bound to this place, I am here for eternity, and within a year I have to give you a child." She threw the book at him.  
  
Jareth swallowed hard, He carefully opened the book finding the passage. He stared not quite believing it himself. They only had 3 months to conceive a child or all would be lost.  
  
"Sarah, I did not know of this." He stood and walked toward her.  
  
"Why should I believe you, why should I trust anything you say?" She cried.  
  
"Because I love you." He simply said, "Sarah I knew my dream, I just accepted that it would never come true. Giving up hope on your dreams is worse then not realizing them."  
  
She looked up at Jareth he gazed at her intently. He carefully wiped a tear from her face. Then knelt before her. Sarah I know the timing is bad, and a little backward, but please understand if I was given the choice I would have done things differently."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me the truth?" She asked.  
  
"Because I was afraid I would loose you. Drive you away."  
  
Sarah held her anger for a moment, she was so confused, she was upset yet she so badly wanted him to hold her and tell it would be all right. She did not understand what to do. "I need time Jareth."  
  
He simply nodded, "Of course, Sarah."  
  
"I am going to retire." She left the library and walked towards her room.  
  
Jareth sighed and looked through the book again in effort to find something that would buy a little time. 


	8. Sarah's Decision

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers because I am so entertained by your responses. And in response, Sarah really isn't going to wait much longer ;). However Story is not quite over yet I'm thinking another 3 chapters should do the trick.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitant's  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning still feeling completely confused. She was still upset with Jareth but she longed for him at the same time. She dreamt of him all the night before and was mildly disappointed when she woke up and realized she was alone. She quickly dressed in her traveling outfit again and walked quickly to the dining area.  
  
"Good morning Sarah, I hope you slept well?" Jareth stood as he greeted her.  
  
"Mostly," she said "I would like to visit places I have been before, maybe the Oubliette, the door guards, see Ludo, if that is possible."  
  
"If that is what you wish, I am sure it will not be difficult."  
  
They finished their breakfast quickly and silently. Jareth stood and pulled out Sarah's chair and offered her his hand. Sarah wanted to be at the oubliette and before Jareth could draw a crystal they were there. Sarah smiled at this discovery. What amazed Sarah more was the helping hands were perfectly all right, there seemed to be no damage, she looked around and everything was the way she remembered it.  
  
The same pattern repeated itself again and again. She visited with Ludo and he seemed pleased that the ability to call rocks had returned. The door guards were still at the post, things seemed back to normal.  
  
"Jareth do you suppose the entire Labyrinth is healed?"  
  
"I am not sure, but it seems your powers have increased tremendously. Let us return to the castle we will be able to look out and see if there is any damage." Jareth drew his crystal and the vanished reappearing at the top of the tower.  
  
Sarah looked in each direction, she smiled the Labyrinth had returned. Jareth drew in a big sigh of relief. Then he laughed. "Looks like were starting your diplomacy training early then expected."  
  
Sarah chuckled "I suppose so." Sarah thought of everything that had happened in the last few days. Her life had changed in so many ways. She learned to dream again, and she knew what she wanted, making that realization must have cured the Labyrinth. She smiled and just continued looking out.  
  
Jareth's touch on her shoulder made her jump a little. "Sarah, it is almost time for dinner, I am sure you will want to change." He said a little nervously.  
  
Sarah instantly appeared in her room when she thought of it. She was beginning to like this method of travel.  
  
She drew herself a bath, and relaxed into the water. She could not keep her mind off of Jareth, she knew it was time to tell him. She found a sapphire colored dress and dressed for dinner. Once she was pleased with her reflection she thought of the dinning room and instantly transported there.  
  
Both Sarah and Jareth ate very quietly not really saying much to each other. Sarah kept trying to think of a way to talk about her feelings but she would get nervous about it and so kept quiet.  
  
Jareth looked up at her often, amazed at the small changes in her. The magic flowed freely within her now, and her skin glowed from it. She was defiantly Fae now. Sarah had realized her potential.  
  
They spent the remainder of the evening carefully going through the book carefully noting passages, but finding nothing to help. They had managed to just finish the book when Sarah rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Jareth." Sarah said softly and vanished, she found herself in her room and readied herself for bed.  
  
:::::: He was lying there slowly fading away, the wound had affected him worse then she thought. She knew iron could be fatal to fae, but the healers had been there every day and there was no improvement. She walked quietly to the bedside placed her head on his chest and began to cry.  
  
"Please don't leave me." She sobbed.  
  
He couldn't even move his arm to comfort her. He was trying to will himself to live, for her; the iron was taking its course on his body.  
  
Slowly he spoke "It will all be ok Sarah, I promise" He said softly.  
  
Sarah only clutched to him.:::::  
  
Sarah sat straight up in bed, her heart pounding. She sighed with relief it was only a dream. Still the image troubled her. She slipped on a robe over herself and quickly walked up the stairs.  
  
She knocked quietly. She heard some movement from inside the room. The door slightly opened. "Sarah are you alright, what is the matter?" He said when he opened the door and saw Sarah standing on the other end.  
  
Sarah looked at him, not able to speak for a moment. His pale skin was hit by the moonlight, his hair was a little disheveled. A tear ran down her face.  
  
"I dreamt that you had," she couldn't finish her sentence and she began crying.  
  
He took her into his arms. "Shhhh, its alright Sarah, " he gently said, stroking her back and wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Sarah felt the warmth of his body. Finally she felt she was able to speak. "I dreamt that you had died."  
  
"Sarah, you know I am immortal, I can only die in rare circumstances."  
  
"Someone had stabbed you with an iron sword."  
  
At first he could not say anything he was mildly surprised that she would dream that iron could kill him, it was the only thing that could kill a fae. "How did you know about iron?"  
  
"I am not sure, is it true then?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, it is the only way they execute a fae. However, it was only a dream Sarah, It wont necessarily come true. Maybe it is all this pressure your under."  
  
"Or maybe I'm afraid of loosing you." She said suddenly looking at him.  
  
They stood for a moment only looking at each other. He caressed her cheek. Sarah felt her heart pound in her chest. She couldn't think anymore so reached up and touched his neck, he offered a smile.  
  
He tilted his head a little and took her lips. The kiss was soft at first, and then became more passionate. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. Both clutching onto each other lost in the embrace. Jareth pressed her to him, feeling the passion build up inside him. He thought maybe he was pushing her to far to fast so reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Sarah looked up at him questioningly. He just looked at her not quite letting her go. "I am sorry," he said gently "Maybe it will be best if you return to your chambers."  
  
Sarah smiled she thought for a moment things had transpired between them rather quickly but she could not deny that she wanted him, that she needed him. "And if I don't" she said with a slight mischievous grin.  
  
Jareth chuckled. He pulled her back into the room closing the door. He pulled her tight to him, trailing kisses down her neck. He pulled the robe off of her, and stroked her almost bare shoulders, fingering the strap that held the nightdress up. He carefully pulled each strap down letting the gown fall to the ground. His fingers quickly traced her body discovering her. She moaned in response.  
  
He gently lifted her, carrying her to the bed. Kissing her passionately, she held onto him tightly. He gently placed her on the bed and then joined her. 


	9. Diplomacy issues

A/N: Once again, my apologies for the delay, I have actually been sick and not up to writing, then I have been trying to figure out where to take the story from this point. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
Sarah did not want to open her eyes. She was still trying to remember all the individual elements of this last dream she had. She sighed softly thinking to herself eventually she would have to tell him.  
  
The felt a hand caress her hair, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"I did not mean to wake you." He said softly and smiled at her.  
  
"You didn't, although for a moment I thought this was only another dream."  
  
He caressed her cheek then pulled her into him and gently kissed her.  
  
The grandfather clock chimed 9 times, Jareth groaned a little then reluctantly pulled away from Sarah.  
  
"There are some dignitaries coming from the elf lands today, I will have to meet with them. I had almost forgotten." He explained to her quickly. "Would you like to join me, I would like your company."  
  
Sarah smiled "Of course."  
  
Jareth kissed her quickly again, then pulled away, he made a movement to step out of the bed and as he did he instantly dressed himself, Sarah did the same. He led her down the hall holding her hand in his.  
  
"They will probably address me, however I will announce you, just nod your head at them." He said rather quickly. "The elf kingdom is being threatened by the trolls. Of course much of this was happening while the labyrinth was in disrepair. The elves probably just need some magical protection. Then tomorrow they can take their complaint to the high court."  
  
Sarah only nodded. They walked into the throne room. The goblins bowed before Jareth and Sarah. Sarah sat timidly in the throne almost feeling if she didn't belong. Jareth smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
The dignitaries entered the bowed before Jareth.  
  
"Gentlemen," Jareth said. "Welcome to my castle, how may I assist you."  
  
One of the dignitaries spoke " Your majesty I am here on an urgent mission, the trolls have threatened are kingdom once again, our king is ill and we do not know how long the small amount of magic we have for protection will last."  
  
"Something must be done about those trolls." Jareth sighed. "Yes I will offer you magical protection until the court can help you further.  
  
"Thank you sire, and."  
  
"Oh I beg your pardon gentlemen, may I present my wife, Sarah"  
  
"A thousand pardons my lady." Both men said at once and bowed.  
  
Sarah simply nodded her head and smiled at them.  
  
Jareth gave the men a crystal that once placed at their castle would protect their realm, and then the men vanished quickly.  
  
Jareth looked over to Sarah and smiled. "I'm afraid were going to have a rather quick course in diplomacy, those trolls could be trouble. Plus the court is going to want an official coronation so we should do that as soon as we possibly can."  
  
Jareth stood and offered Sarah his hand; she followed him to the library to begin her study.  
  
The next week seemed a blur to Sarah. During the morning she tried to remember all the etiquette rules she possibly could for her upcoming coronation. Between the fittings and lessons, she hardly saw Jareth but somehow they would spend at least an hour a day together.  
  
Jareth moved all of Sarah's belongings into the master bedroom which now he happily considered there's.  
  
The day of the coronation came and the seamstress brought in Sarah's dress.  
  
Sarah was in awe; she couldn't quite describe the color of the gown, because it was a color she hadn't seen before, the beads intricately wove with one another. Sarah was dressed she gazed at her reflection she truly felt beautiful.  
  
Sarah walked through the corridor to find Jareth. He was in the study to some one quite important.  
  
Jareth looked up for a moment and smiled at her, he rose.  
  
"You are more beautiful then I could have imagined." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sarah this is his lordship Magnus of the high council. We were discussing the current situation with the trolls."  
  
Sarah nodded; the man took her hand and kissed it lightly then bowed. "A pleasure my lady."  
  
Jareth took her arm and lead her into the ballroom. 


	10. Cornation

A/N: Just for reference the names Akasha and Enkil are taken from Anne Rice Queen of the damn, if I remember correctly Akasha means the begging and Enkil the end so together the create a circle. (Please correct me if I'm wrong) Also just the names are taken not the characteristics.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its in habitants.  
  
Sarah walked into the crowded room nervously. She clutched Jareth's hand and took a deep breath. Immediately she recognized Akasha and Enkil the two people who had married her and Jareth. Jareth introduced her to other Kings and Queens, Dukes, dignitaries, and supreme lawmakers of the fae. She had a hard time remembering all of their names and she became nervous she would forget something important. The time came; Akasha announced the ceremony was to begin. The crowd became very silent. Sarah didn't forget a thing, she answered when spoken to and remembered everything she was expected to say. Jareth smiled in relief, Sarah deserved some rest from everything, the last few weeks had gone by at an alarmingly fast rate. Every stood in line to congratulate her and offer her their best wishes. This seemed endless to Sarah. Then the music began. Jareth slowly walked over to her and smiled. "May I have this dance my love?" Sarah simply smiled and offered him her hand. The danced for hours, on occasion Sarah was forced to dance with some dignitary or King, but somehow Jareth would not allow it for long. The crowds began to dwindle and soon it was only them remaining, holding each other tight. "You did very well tonight." Jareth said lovingly.  
  
"I was so nervous, I was sure I would forget something."  
  
"I remember that feeling." The clock on the wall struck behind them. "It is late," he looked deeply into her eyes and then kissed her. She returned the kiss pressing to him. Then they both disappeared into a cloud of glitter. Jareth gently picked her up and carried her to their bed. 


	11. endings and begginings

A/N: I haven't updated in a really long time: I am doing this more for myself to get it finished.  
  
Sarah sat up in the bed, she heard noises that were not familiar, Jareth was not next to her. She dressed quickly and searched for him.  
  
He was in the throne room with the dignitaries she had met before. Both quickly bowed when they saw her.  
  
"Forgive me for a moment gentleman." Jareth said and stepped down to greet her. "It is late love" He smiled at her.  
  
"I heard some noises. Then you were not there." She looked at him with concern.  
  
"I did not mean to worry you." He said touching her face. He noticed something in her eyes. "What is the matter?"  
  
She leaned close to him and whispered in his ears. "I do not trust those men"  
  
"And you have every reason not to my lady." The older dignitary said.  
  
The room filled with trolls and dark elves.  
  
"You see Jareth, we had to get you to trust us, your such a man of peace and honor that you were willing to help anyone who asked of it."  
  
Jareth clapped his hand and instantly the room began to fill with goblin warriors. Each party standing against each other each party waiting.  
  
Then the battle began.  
  
"Sarah get yourself out of her," Jareth shouted at her.  
  
She did not listen, she grabbed a sword and fought with the rest of them. Bodies began to line the floor.  
  
It seemed they had one, Sarah hated to admit it but goblins were not bad. One of the elf dignitaries however got back to his feet, he came at Jareth from behind and drove the sword through him, Sarah ran over to his side and instantly ran her sword through the elf.  
  
"Jareth, Jareth are you alright." She held him in her arms.  
  
He didn't answer his breath became shallow, his will slowly fading. "I love you Sarah," he said between gasps. His eyes closed and he collapsed against her.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sarah screamed and sat up. He breath was steady and harsh. She noticed she was in her room at her families home. She heard a knock on your door.  
  
"Sarah are you alright?" She heard her dad ask.  
  
"Yes, it was just a dream."  
  
The next morning came and Sarah still seemed fazed by how realistic the dream seemed.  
  
Her father seemed concerned for her. "I think your final exams got to you." You should relax and not worry about your grades. Karen and I are thinking of taking Toby to the movies tonight, would you like to join us?"  
  
Sarah shook her head then "Wait, don't go"  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Please just do not go, I had a dream you and Karen and Toby died in a car crash."  
  
"Alright then." He smiled, he would favor her, Sarah's final exams were very important to her, she so wanted to graduate Magna Cum Lade. He couldn't believe his little girl was 21 and an adult.  
  
That night a storm moved in, they were watching the news. The news anchor mentioned a 50-car pile up on a road nearby. Sarah smiled in relief that her family was still home.  
  
But Sarah's heart had changed, going to medical school was no longer important to her. She knew time passed differently in the Labyrinth, so she knew she could go there and talk to Jareth and her family would not miss her.  
  
She knew she loved Jareth always had and her heart would not be satisfied if she stayed in her world.  
  
She went to her room, and wished herself to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.  
  
Sarah quickly ran through the halls amazed how vividly her dreams created them, she felt strangely out of place in her jeans and t-shirt but that did not matter at this time. She looked in the library, each room, without finding him.  
  
Then she went to the throne room, she gasped as she saw the two dignitaries from her dream. She ran into the room "Wait Jareth do not offer these men anything?"  
  
Jareth looked at her in shock, she was defiantly the last person he expected to see in his throne room.  
  
"Jareth please, these men are spies, they have an agreement with the trolls, to get asylum from you then try and take over your kingdom."  
  
"The lady lies sire, we are seeking protection from the trolls." The eldest dignitary said slyfully.  
  
Sarah then walked over to the spokesmen and tore the sleeve from his garment. On his arm he had a tattoo that was the mark of a person in debt to the trolls.  
  
"Explain that to the Goblin King then." She said without flinching.  
  
Jareth suddenly called the guards, the men were imprisoned he then quickly wrote something onto the scroll.  
  
He spoke quickly to one of his servants "Deliver this quickly to the fae courts, it will be their decision what to do with these traitors."  
  
He smiled at Sarah. "I have a few questions for you Sarah. First what are you doing here? Second how did you know those men were traitors?"  
  
Sarah walked towards Jareth. "You may not believe this but I dreamt those men were traitors and they would attack you."  
  
"Your right I do not believe you. You did not answer my other question."  
  
"Maybe its best if I tell you the dream. Follow me for a moment."  
  
Sarah walked quickly through the halls and found the library. Jareth was more then surprised she knew her way. Then she started looking for something.  
  
"Sarah i'm very confused?" He was still trying to figure out how she seemed to know where everything was.  
  
"I'm looking for a book Jareth, aha here it is." She pulled out the old laws of the labyrinth.  
  
She began to explain to Jareth her dream of the labyrinth being broken, and him bringing her back to heal it, leaving out many things she wasn't ready to tell him and ending with the troll attack.  
  
"Jareth there are many things i'm leaving out, but I have to know one thing" She placed her finger on the page she remembered so well. "Why didn't you tell me I would have to marry you if I conquered the Labyrinth." She gave Jareth the book.  
  
Jareth read the passage, "Sarah I did not know myself."  
  
"Jareth in my dream we married, I know many places of this castle. The gardens, the fairy realm, where your bedroom is. It is almost as if I was here but then not really."  
  
Jareth's head was swirling he had waited many long years to see her again and where to go at this point was entirely confusing.  
  
She continued a little nervously "Jareth when I awoken I wanted to be back, I felt at home here, I thought I had lost you." "I do not expect much, just let me stay here, in the Labyrinth."  
  
He stood she seemed to be crying. "What is the matter, Sarah?"  
  
"In that dream you had died, I felt so lost"  
  
He walked over and comforted her. Sarah looked up at him. "I love you, I always have, since the Labyrinth, but I didn't know it" Tears were falling down her face as she said this.  
  
Jareth wiped the tear away from her face, then leaned down and kissed her. She returned his kiss passionately.  
  
Sarah smiled to him. " I do have a small request though"  
  
"Anything" he said gently.  
  
"I want to let my family know I am ok."  
  
"I will go with you, I should meet your family." His eyes held a mischievous smile.  
  
She held his hand. That evening when smoothly with her family.  
  
She returned to the labyrinth and quickly found a dress to change into. She finally felt at home. She walked to the balcony and looked out beyond the walls.  
  
She felt an arm wrap around her, and turned to see Jareth.  
  
"Sarah there is something I must say, you have ruled my heart since the day you set foot in this labyrinth." He then got to his knee. "Will you rule beside me, with me, and my heart always."  
  
Sarah nodded her answer, Jareth quickly kissed her, both lost to the world around them both lost to anything except themselves.  
  
The end 


End file.
